Aventura por un Universo Imaginario
by Pitapafrita
Summary: [Alternative Universe] Louis Weasley ha obtenido dos números rojos en sus calificaciones, por eso sale a la calle a pensar en una manera para decírselo a su padre. Pero unos hombres lo secuestran, pues ha sido seleccionado para algo más grande que él, más grande que un niño de catorce años. Así se iniciará su aventura, por un lugar desconocido e ¿maginario? [¡Give me a chance! :")]
1. Capítulo I

● **[[** Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black **]] ●**

* * *

 **Aventura por un Universo Imaginario**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Advertencia:** Alternative Universe moderno. Pero no uno cualquiera...

* * *

"¿Qué pudo haber llegado a ocurrir?", Louis Weasley se hacía la misma pregunta sin ser capaz de darse una respuesta, desde el momento en que la campana sonó indicando la hora de salida del colegio. Después de una historia académica impecable, con un desenvolvimiento en sus materias escolares inesperado para ser uno de los más populares y agradables chicos del colegio, ahora regresaba a su casa con dos números rojos en su boleta de calificaciones; así es, por azares del destino, había reprobado Música e Historia. Mientras caminaba a su casa con la cabeza gacha y unas lágrimas resistiéndose a salir de sus ojos color azul , recordó vagamente el día de los exámenes; cómo había tenido una gran confusión en las notas partituras y había permanecido inmóvil y confuso, mirando la hoja de papel incapaz de resolver nada y esperando encontrar la respuesta en algún lugar de su alrededor, cosa que no sucedió. Y cómo después, nervioso por su fracaso en el examen tampoco fue capaz de recordar los sucesos y hechos que habían dado lugar a la Segunda Guerra Mundial para su exposición en la clase de Historia, lo que provocó alegres carcajadas en sus amigos y en la profesora una mueca de completa ira y sorpresa, al ver que uno de los alumnos más destacados del curso tenía tal comportamiento con un tema que requería tanta seriedad. Para la mayoría de sus compañeros de estudio no era reprobar una o dos materias si bien podía disfrutar todo el día conviviendo con sus amigos y haciendo uso de su gran simpatía, el problema era que no entendían el hecho de tener a un padre que había hecho todo eso y más en sus años de estudio. Además, la clase de Música estaba muy devaluada entre los estudiantes: ninguno de los cuales tocaba el violín por ser una de las mayores enseñanzas de su madre, y una tradición en la familia Delacour enseñar al hijo menor a tocar un instrumento como ese.

La única triste sonrisa que esbozó en todo el transcurso de la mañana fue cuando pensó en Lonnie. Ella también había reprobado y tampoco solía hacerlo; no fue esto lo que lo hizo sonreír, sino el hecho de que tuvieran algo en común, aunque fueran un par de números rojos en la boleta. Louis llevaba un tiempo enamorado de ella, e incluso habían sido novios a principios de año, pero Lonnie lo había cortado por haber escogido a otra chica en algún trabajo en parejas de alguna clase de Química.

Louis palpó en su bolsillo el papelito rápidamente doblado que decía: _"Lou, no te preocupes tanto; estas cosas pasan. Lonnie"_. La hoja se había humedecido a causa del sudor de sus manos, y un nerviosismo y preocupación lo acompañaron hasta la puerta de su casa, adonde llegó con la nariz y las mejillas rojas y los ojos ligeramente hinchados.

Por lo menos era Viernes, y su papá no llegaría hasta después de las siete. Louis cruzó los dedos deseando no encontrarse con nadie en el camino a su habitación al segundo piso. Pero al entrar a su casa la primera persona a la que vio fue a su hermana mayor Victorie, que escuchaba música con sus audífonos en el sillón de la sala.

—¡Que lindo te queda ese tono de piel! ¿sabes? ¡Aunque quizás luego podrías enseñarme a aplicar el rubor de esa manera tan uniforme en el rostro! —Comentó Victorie, tratando de hacer un comentario inofensivo y gracioso ante su hermano. Como era de esperar, el comentario a Louis no le hizo ninguna gracia; continuó el camino a su habitación cabizbajo y en silencio, esta vez rogando por no encontrarse a Dominique en el transcurso a su cuarto.

La puerta de su habitación tenía un póster de un grupo musical que le agradaba bastante, su nombre era _Paradise Fears_ y el cartel llevaba abajo una leyenda que rezaba _"You know we've all got Battle Scars"_ un fragmento rescatado de una de sus canciones más populares. Entró a su habitación y encontró a la persona que momentos antes había deseado evitar: su hermana Dominique estaba en su cuarto usando _su_ Ipad en lugar del que era de ella, fácilmente se podían distinguir por el hecho de que el de la chica tenía imágenes de un grupo de musical compuesto por cinco chicas, mientras que el de su hermano menor en la parte de atrás era simplemente blanco.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —preguntó Louis con impaciencia.

—¿Ah? —Preguntó Dominique levantando la cabeza por primera vez —¡Uh! Ya llegaste. No nada, a decir verdad; sólo estaba descargada mi Tableta, y decidí venir a usar la tuya. Ya, no es tan grave, ni que hubiera inspeccionado todo el _porno_ que guardas en ella —continuó la hermana mayor, y al ver que su hermano reaccionaba con otra mueca de exasperación ante esa mentira, agregó —¡Ah sí! Lonnie te envió un mensaje al correo.

El rostro de Louis se alegró al oír esta afirmación, y se acercó a su recién desocupado aparato electrónico para verificarlo. Era verdad, en el menú superior de la pantalla se podía ver un nuevo mensaje de su amiga, accedió a su cuenta de correo y lo revisó:

 _{¡Hola Lou! Recuerda que prometimos hacerlo hoy después de los exámenes :)}_

Louis recordó vagamente a que se refería Lonnie: al hecho de que solían seguir estudiando juntos para los exámenes en algunas tardes; se acercó a su pantalla y pensó en acceder a responder el correo, pero terminó negándose y decidiendo primero sacar su libro de Historia para comenzar a estudiar antes de hablar con su amiga. Una vez que hubo sacado su libro y abierto en la página indicada, respondió:

 _{Sí, no lo olvido. Claro que lo haremos ;)}_

Después de comer, se ocupó en estudiar con mucho empeño, pero entre el berrinche y la preocupación había terminado demasiado cansado, así que se quedó dormido sobre la introducción al tema y dejando una gran mancha de baba sobre el rostro de Adolf Hitler.

Entonces tuvo un sueño muy raro: soñó que llegaba su papá y encontraba su boleta de calificaciones que él había escondido en el refrigerador, en la sección donde guardaban verduras. Bill Weasley había confundido su boleta con una lechuga para su hamburguesa, pero al darse cuenta de que su vegetal era una prueba del mal desempeño de su hijo, montaba en cólera y lo ponía a trabajar de pisapapeles -lo cual llegó a ser muy angustiante-, hasta que Louis despertó sobresaltado.

Gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente y sus sienes, mientras el reloj del Ipad marcaba las seis treinta y cinco. Todavía sin haber despertado del todo, llegó a la conclusión de que era preferible no enfrentar a su papá. Vació su mochila rápidamente, mientras dejaba sólo el libro de Historia y su violín con su respectivo arco, y metió un juego de pants; no le cupieron sus tenis, pero no tenía el tiempo como para ponerse a pensar en lo ridículo que se vería con pants y zapatos escolares, arrojó los primeros a una esquina de la habitación y salió de su cuarto sigilosamente. Su mamá estaba en el cuarto de Victoire ayudándola con la tarea, aunque una fuerte melodía de música Pop lograba escapar a través de la puerta entreabierta. Louis tomó dos latas de sardina, un par de galletas con chispas de chocolate y un jugo de naranja, y con eso emprendió el viaje a un lugar que ni él mismo sabía dónde. Era la primera vez que escapaba de su casa, y su corazón latía tan rápido como cuando tomó sus calificaciones de manos del director del Bachillerato.

Caminó durante un rato por las calles de su vecindario, demasiado pensativo y ausente como para ser consciente de hacia dónde se dirigía, lo que le impidió sentir el paso del tiempo a su alrededor; cuando se dio cuenta, ya había atardecido por completo e incluso se podían vislumbrar las primeras estrellas en el cielo, y sintió algo de miedo. Se sentó en la banqueta y casi sin quererlo, comenzó a escuchar a su voz de la conciencia que le daba razones como que reprobar no era algo tan malo, que muchos jóvenes de su salón estaban en la misma situación que él o peor en cuanto a las calificaciones y ninguno había sido puesto a trabajar de pisapapeles. Le recordó que su papá no era un mal tipo y una gran parte de las veces se tomaba las cosas con calma, después de todo él había hecho cosas aún más alocadas en sus tiempos de estudiante. Y por último, que un pisapapeles de su tamaño no sería de demasiada utilidad que digamos. Louis sintió ganas de volver a su casa y ya si le apetecía, escaparse otro día un rato más temprano. Resuelto, volvió a andar sobre sus pasos en el mismo camino que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

Algunas calles antes de llegar a su casa, Louis comenzó a sentirse cansado; tal era la fatiga que debió sentarse otra vez. Su reloj de pulsera marcaba las ocho y media; pensó que al momento de llegar a su casa no sólo sería regañado por las bajas notas, sin también por llegar tarde y haber salido sin avisar.

Pero de pronto, un par de individuos enormes que parecían haber salido de la nada interrumpieron sus preocupaciones, dándole nuevos temas por cuáles preocuparse. Louis quiso salir corriendo, pero sus piernas simplemente no le respondieron y se preguntó si eso era paralizarse del miedo, como alguna vez le había contado su padre. No podía ver sus rostros, porque estaban enteramente cubiertos por un sombrero y un pasamontañas, y sus cuerpos por gabardinas. A pesar del miedo que lo había invadido enteramente, Louis seguía quieto, incapaz de realizar cualquier movimiento por mínimo que éste fuera; sus párpados le resultaban demasiado pesados, al límite que estaban a punto de cerrarse. Sólo alcanzó a oír que uno de ellos le decía al otro con una voz extraña:

—¿Es éste?

Y que el otro le contestaba con una voz muy similar:

—Sí, es éste.

Entonces Louis se durmió profundamente, perdiéndose en una neblina de sueño y cansancio.

* * *

Éste ha sido el primer capítulo del LongFic. Si les agradó y desean saber que sucederá con Louis hagánmelo saber con un review, que nunca están de más para los escritores. Si se preguntan porqué lo escogí particularmente a él, es por el hecho de que el nombre me pareció muy bonito xd


	2. Capítulo II

● **[[** Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black **]] ●**

* * *

 **Aventura por un Universo imaginario**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no todos (pero sí algunos, así como las bases de esta historia) pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Advertencia:** Alternative Universe moderno. Pero no uno cualquiera...

* * *

—¿Y qué diantres es esto? —Escuchó Louis mientras comenzaba a despertar después de haber estado profundamente dormido mientras la flojera comenzaba a esfumarse. La voz que alcanzaba a oír parecía ser la misma que antes de dormirse había preguntado si era él.

—Pues deberias leer, tonto —contestó el dueño de la otra extraña voz —S...A...R...D...I...N...A ¡sardina! ¿Lo ves?

Louis dedujo que aquel par de voces que salían de un punto donde su campo de visión no alcanzaba a ver, debían estar esculcando su mochila y aunque realmente tenía miedo, no podía permitir que un par de gorilas con voz chillona lo despojaran de sus pocas provisiones; uno de sus primeros impulsos fue el de gritar, ya hubiera sido para frenar al par de bandidos en su entrometido acto hacia su mochila, o bien para pedir ayuda: el único problema es que no podía hablar, se encontraba amordazado con un pedazo de tela. Sintió ganas de ponerse a llorar, pero comprendió que no era un buen momento para eso, así que se dispuso a desaparecer las cálidas lágrimas que para entonces intentaban escapar de sus lagrimales, y les prohibió salir de sus ojos. Se detuvo a pensar un instante dónde podía estar mientras hacía un esfuerzo por tranquilizarse y respirar hondo. Mientras sus ojos se adaptaban a la falta de luz de aquella habitación seguía escuchando las voces a sus espaldas mientras intentaba mirar hasta allá, cosa que no consiguió.

—La sardina sabe muy mal. Tiene el mismo sabor que el metal —dijo uno de los hombres a sus espaldas.

—¡Es porque primero debes sacarla de la lata, gran genio! —respondió la segunda voz con un dejo de comedia. Louis casi se sintió capaz de lanzar una carcajada.

Poco a poco con la mente más calmada, Louis lograba definir su alrededor. Se encontraba en un cuarto bastante amplio construido con paredes de ladrillo y algunas ventanas muy altas a varios metros de altura, con una puerta de algún metal no demasiado grueso en la pared que estaba frente a él. En el espacio que su mirada alcanzaba a definir logró identificar una larga mesa de madera, un conjunto de sillas además de la que él ocupaba y una vitrina en la que había siete envases de leche comunes y corrientes, como los que su mamá compraba en el Súper, y una licuadora plateada. Como la mordaza no le permitía hablar (o cuanto menos articular palabras y frases coherentes) hizo ruidos quejumbrosos para captar atención:

—¡Mmmmm! ¡Mjmfhjmhf!

Louis se sorprendió cuando alguien acudió a su llamado, pensando en encontrarse con los hombres de la gabardina grandes y fuertes que lo habían traído al lugar, pero en su lugar aparecieron dos hombres de mediana estatura, uno considerablemente rellenito y el otro bastante delgado, algo escuálidos y sin gabardinas ni sombreros. El tipo gordo era calvo y al contrario, el delgado tenía una buena cantidad de cabello recogido hacia atrás en una trenza; ambos le sonreían, ofreciéndole a Louis un aspecto completamente inofensivo e incluso amistoso.

—¡Que bien! ¡Ya se despertó el niño! —dijo el tipo de la trenza, que traía colgada de un hombro la mochila de Louis: la mochila estaba entreabierta de la bolsa delantera, pero por lo demás, parecía intacta.

—¡Mhmmhm! ¡fxhmjmh! —siguió gimiendo Louis. Al ver que sus captores no parecían ser malas personas se tranquilizó un poco, aunque estaba casi seguro de haber identificado a las voces de los hombres con la gabardina. El que tenía la cabeza pelona se le acercó y le retiró la mordaza, permitiéndole tener la boca despejada y finalmente respirar con normalidad, y Louis ordenaba sus pensamientos para decir todo lo que les quería decir. El problema es que una vez que tuvo la boca despejada a Louis se le olvidó lo que les quería decir y sólo permaneció viéndolos con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de sorpresa.

—¿Tienes hambre, Louis? —preguntó el pelón con una inexplicable familiaridad en el tono de voz.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué me van a hacer?

—¡Uy, pequeñín haces demasiadas preguntas de una sola vez! —contestó el hombre de la trenza—. Sabemos muchas cosas de ti. Cosas que ni te imaginas que alguien sabría de ti...

—Cosas que ni tú mismo sabes —interrumpió el otro para concluir y dejar claro el tema, pero para Louis no era más que fomentar la realización de preguntas.

Como no estaba entendiendo nada (y no creyó que éste fuera el momento en que le llegaran a responder más interrogantes) decidió responder a la pregunta que le habían hecho en primer lugar.

—Sí. Tengo mucha hambre.

—¡Espléndido! ¡Entonces hagamos el almuerzo! —dijeron ambos personajes en coro. Louis permaneció en la silla observando con incredulidad cómo ambos tíos hacían la preparación de lo que llamaban "almuerzo". El hombre de la trenza abrió una de las latas de sardinas y vertió el contenido en la licuadora; agregó un par de galletas con chispas de chocolate, vació la mitad de un envase de leche y accionó el aparato para comenzar a licuar todo el contenido. Sirvió el resultado del espeso licuado en un vaso de cristal y se lo ofreció a Louis con una radiante sonrisa.

—No, gracias —rechazó Louis haciendo una mueca de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —preguntó sintiéndose decepcionado—. ¡Todas estas cosas a ti te gustan!

—Claro que me gustan, pero por separado —explicó Louis tratando de sonar cortés.

—¡Oh bueno! Entonces si él no lo quiere, no lo podemos tomar nosotros —dijo el hombre más gordito, que había estando observando la preparación del brenaje con mucho antojo. Así lo hicieron y cuando terminaron de beber trajeron sus sillas desde el otro lado de la habitación para sentarse frente a Louis, lo cual terminaron haciendo con una cara de evidente satisfacción.

—¿Podrían darme el jugo de naranja? Está en mi mochila —preguntó Louis. Aunque no tenía la suficiente hambre como para tomarse el licuado, sí se encontraba bastante hambriento. El de la trenza le dio el jugo.

—¿Dónde están los hombres que me trajeron? —quiso saber Louis por curiosidad.

—Pues aquí frente a ti —le respondió el gordo haciendo una reverencia —. Carlos Saturno y Alejandro Saturno, para servir a Dios y a usted. —Agregó el hombre, señalándose a sí mismo como el primero y a su compañero de la trenza como el segundo; ninguno parecía rebasar los cuarenta años, pero tampoco ser menor de treinta.

—Eso sería imposible. Aquellos que me trajeron eran grandes y fornidos, y ustedes son... —Louis titubeó, no quería llegar a ofender a nadie, por muy sincero que fuese.

—¿Chaparros? ¿Bajitos? ¿Débiles? —Le ayudaron sugiriendo adjetivos . Louis asintió.

—Son nuestras gabardinas —le respondió Alejandro risueño.

—Es que son especiales —complementó Carlos —. ¿Quieres verlo?

—¡Claro! —Louis respondió muy sorprendido y alegre, tratando de ocultar su entusiasmo para que no pensaran que era un ingenuo.

Ambos hombres corrieron a descolgar sus gabardinas de un perchero que había en una esquina del cuarto y como niños pequeños que desean enseñar un juguete nuevo regresaron a con Louis.

—Mira... —explicó Carlos—, te la tienes que poner...

—Y abrochar todos los botones hasta que llegues al primero, que es el más importante —completó el otro.

Al haber abrochado todos los botones finalizando con el primero (el más cercano al cuello) las gabardinas se inflaron como globos de aire caliente hacia arriba y hacia los lados, dejando al par de escuálidos hombres con la apariencia de guardaespaldas de primera.

—¡Es fantástico! —Esclamó Louis sin darse cuenta de que la impresión lo había dejado con la boca abierta —¿Por qué sucede? ¿Puedo probarme una? ¿De qué material están hechas?

Alejandro se desabrochó el primer botón y de inmediato volvió a ser el tipo delgado y débil que aparentaba ser; se quitó la gabardina y se la tendió a Louis. Éste se enfundó el traje lleno de emoción abrochando todos los botones, menos el último...

—¡Vamos, termina ya! —pidieron ambos hombres, que ya habían recuperado su aspecto real e inocente.

La sensación fue inmensamente extraña; comenzó a crecer, crecer y crecer. Cuando sintió que finalmente había dejado de inflarse se miró; sorprendentemente no era la gabardina lo que se había inflado ¡era su propio cuerpo! Louis se echó a reir muy feliz del suceso.

—¡Ja! Soy grandísimo y fuerte —comentó con entusiasmo —. ¡Cómo me encantaría que me vieran así en clase de deportes! ¡Sería completamente invenci...! —Antes de que Louis pudiera seguir pensando en su plan y sin siquiera haber tocado ninguno de los botones de la gabardina, esta se desinfló de golpe.

—No, no, no, Louis así no sirve —le reprendió Carlos—. Si tienes intenciones ya sean de vengarte, de hacer alguna clase de mal o de dañar a alguien, la gabardina va a dejar de funcionar en ese mismo momento.

—No estoy entendiendo —argumentó Louis perdiendo ligeramente la paciencia—. Cuando ustedes me secuestraron las traían puestas, y supongo que en ningún momento se desinflaron a pesar de que estaban haciendo mal en...

—No digas _"secuestrar_ " es una palabra muy fea —dijo Alejandro.

—Además, nosotros te trajimos aquí por una causa que es noble, no mala —siguió el otro.

—Pues bueno. Estaría bien que me lo fueran explicando porque todo esto me está pareciendo demasiado extraño y no me está gustando para nada —Louis se mostró molestó mientras se quitaba la gabardina y la depositaba en un rincón.

En ese momento, se escuchó una risa que no pertenecía a los hombres que estaban frente a él. Louis miró a todos lados intentando identificar al portador de aquella carcajada, pero no logró identificar a nadie más en la habitación además de los hermanos y él.

—Es el jefe —murmuraron los hermanos en voz muy baja.

—A ver, jovencito —aquella gran voz parecía salir del aire, y ahora parecía estarse dirigiendo a él específicamente—. ¿Cómo que esto no le está gustando para nada? ¿Se encuentra seguro de que aquello es verdad?

—E-e-est-e —Louis tartamudeó y se había quedado sin palabras. Lo que había dicho no era completamente cierto—. Bue-bueno me está gustando un poquito, sí.

—No trate de engañarnos —prosiguió aquella voz—. Nosotros lo conocemos muy bien. Ha estado en nuestros planes durante mucho tiempo, hasta _ayer_ que finalmente pudimos traerlo hasta aquí.

—¿Ayer? —exclamó Louis alarmado—. ¡Cielos, no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que dormí! ¡Mis papás han de estar muy preocupados!

—Y lo están, no tenga la menor duda. —Le respondió la voz hablando más alto de sus gritos de alarma—. Pero ahora mismo la misión que vamos a encomendarle es más importante que la congoja de sus padres.

—¿Una misión? ¿De qué están hablando? —Preguntó Louis sorprendido ante aquellas palabras.

—Usted ha sido seleccionado para cumplir una misión, la cual le será explicada mañana con total detalle —le contestó el jefe.

—Sigo sin entender del todo —respondió Louis —. ¿Por qué yo, si no soy valiente, ni demasiado inteligente? ¿No se han fijado en que reprobé dos materias en la escuela y no tuve el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a mi papá?

—Aquí muchacho —la voz hablaba con un tono más afable esta vez—, usted va a empezar a conocerse. Eso que usted nos menciona se encuentra muy lejos de ser verdad ¿sabe? Hay dentro de usted mucho más de lo que se imagina y nosotros vamos a enseñárselo.

Louis comenzó a ponerse nervioso ante tantas revelaciones, y al mismo tiempo comenzó a sentirse muy cansado, de la misma manera que había ocurrido el día anterior. Trató inútilmente de mantenerse despierto, pero ese sopor era mucho más fuerte que él. Aún así, antes de quedarse dormido alcanzó a preguntar:

—Pero ¿qué son ustedes? ¿qué se supone que hacen?

—Nosotros muchacho —logró oir Louis antes de perder el conocimiento por completo —, hacemos fantasía.

* * *

¡Y ese ha sido el capítulo de hoy! En unos días tendrán el siguiente, no olviden dejar sus **reviews** acerca de qué les está pareciendo la historia.

Abrazos de mora azul hasta cuando nos volvamos a leer


	3. Capítulo III

● **[[** Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black **]] ●**

* * *

 **Aventura por un Universo imaginario**

 _ **Capítulo 3**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no todos (pero sí algunos, así como las bases de esta historia) pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, agregando que es _sin ánimos de ofender a nadie_ por algo que diga o haga en la escritura.

 **Advertencia:** Alternative Universe moderno. Pero no uno cualquiera...

* * *

Al despertar otra vez, Louis estaba sentado frente a una mesa muy larga, colocada en el centro del cuarto que ya conocía. A su derecha estaban los hombres de la gabardina, los hermanos Saturno. Junto a ellos estaba una mujer con una vestimenta muy extraña, que se cubría el rostro con un velo color magenta. Más allá de ella, había un hombre con mandíbula saliente que tenía un aspecto muy poco (o nada) amigable, al cual le presentaron como el Chihuahua, aunque tenía un mayor parecido con un perro bóxer que con un perro chihuahua.

—Él es el encargado de toda la comida —explicó Alejandro al oído de Louis en tono confidencial—. Él trajo la leche con la que hicimos el almuerzo el otro día ¿recuerdas?

Al oir aquella palabra tan estrechamente relacionada con la comida, a Louis se le hizo agua la boca y pensó seriamente en proponer un descanso para desayunar; sin embargo, llegó a la conclusión de que se vería muy infantil si llegaba a hacer eso, además, él no era el moderador de aquella misteriosa reunión sin motivo aparente. Una vez más, la voz sin dueño comenzó a hablar sacando de sus pensamientos a Louis.

—Silencio —comenzó a decir —. Vamos a dar inicio.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —le preguntó Louis a Alejandro.

—Una junta —le respondió éste en un susurro. Louis entrecerró los ojos al pensar que a esa conclusión había llegado él solito.

—¡Alejandro Saturno! ¡Una palabra más con nuestro héroe y será usted acreedor a una explusión de esta junta! —Bramó la voz sin dueño, mientras Louis inútilmente trataba de descubrir de dónde provenía aquel vozarrón, si en la sala no había nadie que pareciera su portador.

—¿Nuestro héroe? ¿Quién es su héroe? —Preguntó Louis sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Carlos Saturno, faltan presentaciones. Hágame el favor de encargarse —ordenó la voz evadiendo la pregunta.

Carlos se dirigió a Louis y comenzó a hacer movimientos con los brazos señalando a los aludidos que iba presentando:

—Ella es Madame Yanayne, nuestra éxitosa y eficiente adivina —. Madame Yanayne vestía de tonalidades morado-rosado, con largas y finas telas vaporosas y enredadas; además de portar el gorro (morado también) que sostenía el velo, que a su vez cubría su rostro, usaba varios anillos en sus manos que sobresalían por debajo de la túnica lila, las cuales dejaban deducir que debía ser una mujer mayor. La adivina hizo una educada reverencia sin decir nada, y Louis respondió de la misma manera.

—Y éste caballero que viene llegando —prosiguió Carlos—, es Ludwig Long —. El recién llegado era un hombre delgadísimo y alto, muy alto; tal era su altura, que para pasar por la puerta del salón tuvo que agacharse hasta quedar a la mitad de su estatura. Además vestía un chaleco de cuadros, un moño rojo y un sombrero clásico, lo que le conferían un aspecto de hombre antiguo.

—Discuplen mi demora —habló solemne Ludwig Long.

Louis nunca había visto nada parecido en su vida. Y más se sorprendió en el momento en que el tipo, en lugar de sentarse en la silla con el trasero como las personas comúnes y corrientes, se enrolló en la silla como si fuera una cinta de medir especialmente larga, hasta que se acomodó en la silla con los brazos de fuera. Pero eso no era todo: Ludwig podia alargar su cuerpo a placer: en cuanto estuvo sentado estiró un brazo hacia él -que estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa- y le estrechó la mano con una ligera sonrisa. Louis lo miraba con la boca abierta haste que Alejandro Saturno tuvo la amabilidad de cerrársela y le pidió que pusiera atención, porque iban a continuar con las presentaciones.

—Ella es Lylí, la persona más compacta de todo el equipo —dijo Carlos señalando a una silla aparentemente vacía. Louis miró hacia todos lados en busca de la chica, hasta que oyó una vocecilla melodiosa y casi imperceptible que venía de abajo.

—¡Aquí estoy! ¡Aquí, aquí! —Dijo la dueña de la voz. Louis se sorpendió aún más que con Ludwig Long; frente a él estaba una mujercita unas milésimas más grande que la palma de su mano. No parecía un hada como las de los cuentos de hadas, porque usaba jeans, playera y tenis.

—¡Levántame! —Exigió la mujercita. Louis con todo el cuidado y la delicadeza que pudo, la tomó con la mano y la colocó en la mesa; de cerca parecía tener catorce o quince años.

—Me dicen Lylí, pero mi nombre es Elízabeth —agregó la chica.

—¿Por qué Lylí? —Preguntó Louis con inocencia—, Elizabeth no es un nombre _tan_ feo.

—No es porque sea un nombre feo o bonito —respondió ella algo ofendida—, pero por mi tamaño me apodaron _Liliputiense_ y Lylí es más corto y sonoro.

Louis se presentó a su vez y colocó a Lylí en la silla vacía, que lo seguía pareciendo al tener a una ocupante tan diminuta. A Louis se le pasó por la cabeza poner a la chica en la mesa en lugar de en la silla, para que pudiera ver mejor, pero como no quería seguir sonando maleducado, guardó silencio y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Todo aquello era tan raro que Louis comenzó a pensar que formaba parte del mismo sueño en donde trabajaba de pisapapeles _"Claro que esto es bastante más divertido que el inicio del sueño",_ pensó satisfecho reacomodándose en la silla.

—No, joven amigo, permítame decirle que usted se equivoca —la voz de nadie interrumpió los pensamientos de Louis una vez más, regresándolo a la realidad—. Usted está realmente aquí, es el héroe de nuestra historia, y esto no es ningún sueño.

—¿Cuál historia? Yo no soy ningún héroe —respondió Louis cortante—, ustedes se han de haber equivocado y secuestraron a otra persona.

—Ya te había pedido que no uses la palabra _secuestrar_ , es muy fea —le susurró al oído Carlos.

—No, señor, no nos equivocamos. ¡Y sea tan amable de hacerme el favor de dejar de preguntarse dónde estoy y prestarnos atención...! —Bramó la voz sin dueño, el cual pareció adivinar cada uno de los pensamientos de Louis. Para comprobarlo, hizo un último intento de tomarle el pelo al tipo, pensando _"De acuerdo, le presto atención. Pero ¿cuándo me la regresa?"_ Mientras sonreía discretamente.

—Si ya acabó de hacerce el gracioso y usar precisamente éste momento para ocuparse de su inmadurez adolescente, nos permitiría continuar con la junta —respondió la voz con un tono cansado.

—Bueno, pero dígame dónde está —siguió Louis sacando provecho de la situación. Luego se arrepintió de seguir comportándose con tan poca seriedad.

—¿Qué, es usted retrasado? —Respondió la voz en tono de haber colmado su paciencia—. En cada esquina superior de éste salón hay una bocina. Yo estoy en mi despacho, en la parte superior del edificio y desde ahí le estoy hablando.

En efecto, cuatro bocinas bastante discretas (negras y pequeñitas) estaban colocadas a intervalos en los muros, principalmente en las esquinas, haciendo que la voz se transmitiera a la perfección en toda la habitación. La voz continuó, ya sin gritar:

—El mismo día que usted fue recolectado para ser traído aquí, unas cuantas horas antes fue atrapada la señorita Lonnie Bennet, compañera de estudios de usted.

—¿Qué? ¡Lonnie! ¿Tienen ustedes prisionera a Lonnie? —Preguntó Louis consternado y mirando a los lados en busca de la chica.

—Me temo que no, mi estimado mozuelo. Su encantadora amiga se encuentra en manos del terrible Maestro de las Malas Artes, que la tiene encerrada en una celda en el cuartel general de las Fuerzas Jocosas, obligada a inventar chistes, mientras peores sean, mejor. Hasta llegar al peor que le sea capaz de crear —la voz hizo una pausa que inquietó a Louis y lo preocupó un poco—. Cuando este trágico suceso llegue a ocurrir lo más probable es que la jovencita consiga su libertad, pero no podemos permitir que la situación llegue a ese punto. Sería extremadamente peligroso para el cerebro de su amiga, ya que después no podrá pensar más que en tonterías. Es el destino que les depara a quienes han llegado a la meta de estupidez que persigue el Maestro de las Malas Artes. Y aquí es donde entra usted: ha sido seleccionado para ocuparse de la misión de rescate de la doncella.

—¿Y por qué yo? —Preguntó Louis por curiosidad.

—Porque usted, durante todo lo que lleva de Segundo de Secundaria ha estado perdidamente enamorado de la mencionada prisionera —contestó la voz—. Por ese motivo, tenemos confianza en que hará todo lo posible (y hasta lo imposible) por salvarla.

—Pero yo no soy demasiado valiente, ni inteligente... Ya deberían saber eso. Sin ir más lejos: reprobé estrepitosamente dos materias en el último mes.

Al decir esto, hubo un murmullo general de risas y comentarios entre los miembros de la mesa, lo que hizo a Louis irritarse ligeramente.

—¡Es enserio! —Protestó Louis—. ¡He reprobado Música e Historia!

El murmullo, al contrario de disminuirse, comenzó a crecer. Louis se molestó aún más al ver evidente que se estaban burlando de él.

—¡Silencio! ¡Compórtense damas y caballeros! —Bramó la voz desde las pequeñas bocinas, sin señal de que él también se hubiera estado riendo—. Está bien Louis, es hora de ciertas confesiones: las personas que ves aquí reunidas somos las mismas que asumimos la culpa que nos corresponde acerca de tus malas notas.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo es eso? —Preguntó Louis, furioso, dirigiéndose hacia una de las bocinas en la pared.

—Haga el favor de tranquilizarse y escuchar, joven amigo —dijo a modo de respuesta la voz—. Nosotros nos reconocemos como la ABO, siglas para la _Asociación de las Buenas Ocurrencias._ Mientras que en las mencionadas Fuerzas Jocosas se dedican no sólo a crear chistes malos, sino también películas malas, cuentos y series con trama y actuaciones terribles, nosotros nos escargamos por un lado, de hacer justo lo contrario. Y por otro, de evitar que el Maestro de las Malas Artes (primer mandatario de dicha institución) cumpla sus funestos cometidos. Aún más cuando lara ello priva de la libertad a una muchachita tan simpática como su amiga Lonnie.

—No es precisamente mi amiga, también es mi ex novia —interrumpió Louis.

—De acuerdo, su amiga —repitió la voz sin tomar demasiado en cuenta la sugerencia—. El señor Ludwig Long aquí presente, fue enviado a los territorios de las Fuerzas Jocosas encubierto bajo el disfraz de una serpentina, misión que valientemente ha logrado completar, trayéndonos el plan de trabajo de la malvada institución, donde descubrimos el proyecto de capturar a la señorita Lonnie Bennet. Me temo que ella ha sido escogida porque, según el expediente, no es una buena comediante, más específicamente, no es agraciada al momento de contar chistes.

—El expediente está en lo cierto —volvió a interrumpir Louis—, pero ella no inventa los chistes, sólo se limita a repetirlos.

—Eso a los de las Fuerzas Jocosas les tiene sin cuidado, y por favor deje de interrumpir —dijo la voz del Jefe—, El caso es que por tal motivo ha sido usted seleccionado para el rescate. Nosotros lo planeamos todo durante un corto periodo de tiempo: el día que usted presentó los exámenes de Historia y Música nos entrometimos en su cerebro de forma que tuviera terribles confusiones con sus recuerdos de estudio, como pudo notar, y así conseguimos que reprobara ambas materias. Después, cuando sus calificaciones le fueron entregadas, ocasionamos su sopor vespertino e introdujimos en sus circunvoliciones cerebrales el sueño del pisapapeles, lo que a su vez le provocaría el deseo de huir de su casa, para que nuestro personal fuera capaz de recolectarlo.

—¿No era más sencillo pedírmelo de buenas maneras y como personas normales? —Preguntó Louis.

—Quizás sí o quizás no jovencito —le respondió el Jefe—, aunque ¿quién le ha dicho a usted que nosotros somos personas normales? En esta institución se siguen rigurosos procedimientos que difieren mucho a aquellos de los que está acostumbrado. Necesitabamos que usted reprobara y huyera de su casa, eso es todo lo que necesita y le corresponde saber. De cualquier modo, creemos correcto ofrecerle una solemne y sincera disculpa.

—Si son capaces de meterse en la cabeza de las personas de tal manera, y realizar tantas azañas más, ¿por qué no rescatan ustedes mismos a Lonnie? —Pregunto Louis sin pensarlo demasiado; estaba enojado principalmente por lo de sus reprobadas.

—Porque nosotros no la queremos. O ¿acaso alguno de ustedes se encuentra enamorado de la prisionera? —Respondió la voz como si fuera lo más imple del mundo, mientras dirigía su nueva pregunta impregnada de sarcasmo a los ocupantes de la sala. Como era de esperarse, todos negaron con la cabeza.

—¿Lo ve? Esa chica tiene que ser salvada por alguien que la quiera, y como nosotros no la conocemos, es evidente que no la podemos querer, y por consiguiente no la podemos rescatar —continuó la voz —. Ahora bien, si se presenta el desdichado caso de que usted no tiene el valor de hacerlo, la señorita Lonnie tendrá que permanecer cautiva en una celda de las Fuerzas Jocosas inventando chistes malos hasta que su cerebro se seque irreversiblemente.

Hubo una pausa de silencio general, esta vez sin ser interrumpida por algún murmullo o comentario por parte de los miembros de la Asociación. El único sonido que se podíampercibir eran los fuertes látidos del corazón de Louis...

—¿Qué dice entonces? ¿Acepta la misión? —Preguntó la voz después de unos segundos.

Louis había empezado a comprender la situación a presente, con todo el pasado que la había llevado a ella, y el futuro que le depararía si decidía aceptar la misión; estaba asustado. Ahora, por haberse enamorado y sin siquiera proponérselo se encontraba metido en un gran lío. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás y dejar a la pobre de Lonnie encerrada en una celda inventando chistes malos, con un destino aún más incierto que el suyo. Además, bien era cierto que es su amiga...

—Sí, claro que acepto —respondió Louis por fin, y todos aplaudieron contentos.

* * *

¡Ese ha sido el capítulo!

Ahora la historia de Louis está comenzando a empezar. No olviden dejar sus reviews en la cajita de aquí abajo, recuerden que no muerde y la sensación de alegría que experimentamos los escritores al recibir uno.

Abrazos de mora azul :")


	4. Capítulo IV

● **[[** Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 3.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black **]] ●**

* * *

 **Aventura por un Universo imaginario**

 _ **Capítulo 4**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes, no todos (pero sí algunos, así como las bases de esta historia) pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Advertencia:** Alternative Universe moderno. Pero no uno cualquiera...

* * *

Lonnie, sin duda alguna, también se habría puesto muy contenta de haber logrado escuchar la respuesta de Louis, porque se la estaba pasando verdaderamente mal en las Fuerzas Jocosas. En efecto, se hallaba en una pequeña celda oscura en donde lo único que había era un catre desvencijado junto a una mesa de papeles en blanco, un lápiz y una lámpara que apenas dejaba ver a Lonnie las sandeces que se veía forzada a escribir todo el tiempo bajo las ordenes del Maestro. De lo contrario, el castigo era que uno de los guardias entraba y le hacía cosquillas hasta el punto de no poder respirar. Pero ¿cómo esperaban que ella pudiera inventar chistes, ya fueran malos o buenos, si estaba tan ocupada extrañando a sus papás, la escuela, el aire libre...?

Nadie se había molestado en darle alguna explicación acerca de su cautiverio. Lo único que habían llegado a decirle era que no la dejarían salir hasta que inventara el chiste más malo que pudiera haber en el mundo y que, al llevárselo al Maestro, no sólo no debía siquiera sonreír, sino que de preferencia, debía hacer una trompetilla, y (eso era seguro) debía ponerse furioso. Sonaba fácil, tomando en cuenta que el Maestro era un tipo bastante bobo, que se reía casi de todo; pero Lonnie había llegado a la conclusión de que resultaba más sencillo inventar un chiste decentemente bueno que uno como el Maestro lo solicitaba. Antes de conocerlo, Lonnie tenía una imagen muy distinta de él: feo, gordo y peludo. Pero no: el Maestro era un señor mayor, delgado, alto y calvo; era narigón y casi no tenía labios; su piel era muy blanca y arrugada, y siempre estaba vestido de forma formal, con un esmoquin. Su aspecto no inspiraba miedo, pero aún así, tampoco ganas de reír.

Después de dormir un rato y pensar otro, Lonnie tuvo una idea que le pareció buena. Muy feliz, la escribió en un papelito, y golpeó en la puerta de la celda para llamar la atención.

—¡Tengo otro chiste! ¡Guardia! ¡Venga para acá! ¡Lléveme ahora con el Maestro!

Un guardia gordo, barrigón y barbudo abrió la puerta, mientras el gorro de payaso que usaba se tambaleaba peligrosamente.

—A ver, cuéntamelo

—No —respondió Lonnie terminantemente—, el Maestro me ha dicho que él tiene que ser el primero en escuchar mis chistes.

—Ya lo sé, era un chiste —respondió el guardia entre risas. Lonnie sólo llegó a la conclusión de que ahí hacían chistes verdaderamente malos. El guardia la llevó por un corredor hasta llegar a un ascensor en el cual subieron al piso 7, donde se encontraba el despacho del Maestro. Lonnie quedó sorprendida la primera vez que vio aquel despacho: el escritorio era de goma, la silla tenía resortes en vez de patas, de modo que el Maestro se la pasaba tambaleándose y brincoteando durante las cortas sesiones con Lonnie, ya que casi siempre acababa muerto de risa a causa de sus chistes y... ¡vaya que eran malos! Del techo colgaban globos, máscaras risueñas, serpentinas y en una de las esquinas de la habitación había una mesa de billar, con el paño azul. De las paredes (pintadas de colores fosforescentes) colgaban carteles de las películas producidas por las Fuerzas Jocosas.

La primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar, a Lonnie le llamaron la atención en especial dos: "Aventura en el metro del payaso" y "La lombriz de la mofeta". Mientras Lonnie miraba con curiosidad los carteles, el Maestro le explicaba:

—Fueron de nuestras peores películas. La del payaso era horrible: se trataba de un payaso que perdía su zapato en el metro.

—¿Y luego? —preguntó Lonnie.

—Y luego nada. Por sí solo es un pésimo argumento. Gracias a él, cinco prisioneros consiguieron su libertad —confesó el Maestro—. La otra se trataba de una mofeta tonta que se comía un chicle y encontraba...

—Una lombriz —Lonnie trató de adivinar.

—¡No! —respondió el Maestro con semblante serio —. ¡La mitad de una lombriz! ¡Oh, era espantosa!

Lonnie prefirió no preguntar "¿y luego?" ya que probablemente no habría un luego, y también que esa película le había dado la libertad a más prisioneros. Cuando la chica y el guardia entraron en el despacho del Maestro, éste estaba probándose una nariz de hule. Se miraba en un espejo deformante, mientras se reía estrepitosamente.

—Maestro —murmuró el guardia— traigo a la prisionera Ciento Veintidós, dice que ha inventado un nuevo chiste.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó el Maestro—. Escuchémoslo.

Lonnie sacó su papelito y lo desdobló con precaución. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

—¿Cuál es el objeto más feliz del mundo? —Lonnie hizo una pausa, aparentando esperar una respuesta, para luego seguir—. La escoba, porque _barriendo_ y _barriendo_.

El guardia y el Maestro cruzaron una mirada confundida y luego miraron a Lonnie, como esperando una explicación. Por un instante, ésta creyó haber obtenido su libertad.

Su esperanza se esfumó cuando ambos hombres comenzaron a reírse como locos, carcajeándose por todo el despacho; lloraron, se tiraron al piso, se abrazaron... Todo mientras Lonnie los miraba con infinita tristeza. Cuando ambos terminaron de reírse (quedando ojerosos y pálidos) el Maestro se acercó a Lonnie tosiendo, le puso una mano en el hombro, y dijo:

—Es muy bueno, no sirve; váyase a su celda que yo debo recuperarme de su chiste.

Era como para que Lonnie se sintiera orgullosa de haber logrado que dos personas se rieran de ese modo, pero se sentía inútil y muy frustrada. Además ¿cómo podía inventar un chiste peor que ese? Si algún día lo lograba, lo dejarían salir. Pero probablemente para entonces sería muy tarde: nunca podría hacer, ya no hablemos de un cuento o un chiste, sino siquiera un comentario medianamente lógico o divertido. Lonnie no quería que eso le sucediera; decidió que tenía que escapar de ahí a como diera lugar. Ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas, pero se negaba a formar parte de ese mundo.


End file.
